warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Moonshine78999
Welcome to the Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SplashClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 22:12, April 21, 2012 Question, question, question! Okay, Rainy here! Who was the other July birthday triplet? It was me, you, and someone else, all born a day apart, who was the other person?! xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) owo HAPPY BIRTHDAY AWAWAWA. it is your birthday, right? 01:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) <3 Ya Do you plan on staying? owo Rowanflight Category:Signature 02:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan still owo) You can start Rping Willow, and we have some staff places open. ;) 16:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi (: ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm on WW chat. What's wrong? ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Holiday Gift Hey, Shoon! I know, it's not that perfect, but here's your holiday gift from me: So there she is! I hope you like her. Yours truly, ❀Lilydust~❀ 01:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Shoon~ Merry Christmas, dear. Sorry about the quality, but... Merry Christmas or watever! ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 03:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Shoon 8DD Go on chat :3 [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 13:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas<3 Meerry Christmas<3 Guppy x Breeze<3333--[[Strongpaw|'Strongheart']][[User:Cryptid Hunter93|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpinefeather']] 03:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Just Another Part of Me Okay, you've won. I'm sorry. I was wrong to say the things, and I didn't mean it. I swear on Cody Garrett Runnels, that I said it out of anger; I'm not that heartless. I was wrong to insult you when you are in this stage in your life..it was wrong. I promise never to insult you again. And I know you will most-likely not accept this apology, but I might as well try. I hope things go well for you. Deuces. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 18:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas ;) [[User:Feathernose|'-Sa']][[User talk:Feathernose|'l']][[User:Moonshine78999|'ts''']] 13:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC)